


A Gamble Well Paid

by Ace (gold_3745)



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Erik just generally being unsexy as fuck, Feelings Realization, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Smut, SoS Prompt, erik catches el masturbating, erik is in a bunny suit, trying to hide a boner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_3745/pseuds/Ace
Summary: Erik only intended to wear the bunny suit so Jade didn't have to for some stupid old man. However, when El claimed to be sick and had to run back to the Inn, Erik decided to follow. Little did he know that he'd find a confession, and a good time.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	A Gamble Well Paid

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut and also this is taken from the SoS prompt list, thanks for reading!

“Are you sure there’s not something we can do to get the information on that plant? You were the last one to see it, right?” Eleven had a look of concern on his face as the old man tutted. They had been looking for a lead on the plant a kind man had begged for, in exchange for a recipe book with some gear the party had their eyes on for a while; but, it had taken them days before they found this one lead. It seemed like this one was about to end in a dead end…

“Nothing but the most charming of women could get to me!” The old man boasted as they walked away, as soon as the whole party was out of earshot, Jade turned to the party. 

“I can go get the Bunny Suit from our supplies and butter him up for the information…” her voice sounded bitter, as if she really didn’t want to. Erik, sensing the hesitation and repulsion, stepped in.

“I can do it, I’ve had to squeeze information out of some sleazy guys before, this’ll be a cake walk.” He smirked. “Where’s the suit?”

“You? Dressing up as a girl? _Willingly?_ Now I’ve seen everything.” Veronica rolled her eyes, hands immediately hitting her hips.

Erik pulled the front of her hat down over her face with a groan of frustration. “I just don’t want Jade to have to dress up like that for some old man!”

Veronica struggled with her hat, screaming indignantly.

“How noble of you, Erik. If you think you can do it, I’d say go for it.” Serena smiled sincerely.

Eleven didn’t get much of a say before Erik ran off to their rooms in the inn. Erik in a bunny suit sounded like a ridiculous notion; but, something inside him was intrigued.

Erik searched the room with fervor, eventually wrenching out a Bunny Suit from the bags set in their room. Off came his tunic, then shoes and pants followed. He looked over the items, picking up the fishnet stockings. “Well… can’t wear boxers with these. Or anything really.” At that, gone were the boxers around his waist and up came the stockings. He ran a hand over the squares of open skin letting out a small whistle beneath his breath. He could see why Jade wouldn’t like wearing it, but he personally liked the feel of the interlocking threads on his legs.

Time for the next piece, the leotard. It had an exterior of leather, but the inside was lined with a soft wool or cotton to prevent chafing. It was relatively easy to slip on, thankfully. 

He posed in the mirror briefly before picking up the nearby jacket and putting it on, tucking the coattails around the bunny tail attached to the leotard. He clasped the metal chain in place and smoothed the collar, looking up at himself in the mirror. “Not bad, still missing the last parts though.” He smirked.

The ears, collar, and bracelets were easy enough to put on; the real hard one was the heels. He’s worn them once or twice to seem taller, but they were always wedges or platforms, not… stilettos. After some effort, Erik got himself walking normally enough to pass off as not being the first time wearing them. He had remembered a tip from a female thief, heel to toe and put your gravity over your ass, not your front.

It wasn’t long before Eleven saw a pair of bunny ears poke out from the inn entrance, then finally an entire bunny girl, er… boy. His eyes widened like saucers at the sight, he thought he’d just be intrigued, nothing more; however, the increasing heat in his pants told him the exact opposite. 

Erik’s hair was tucked back neatly with the bunny ear headband, but still swayed in the wind as he approached the old man. He seemed to make the man open like a clam in high tide with just a sway of his hips and an air kiss. 

Eleven tried to keep his thoughts focused on the hilarity of the situation, instead of Erik. He wasn’t one to enjoy the bunny girls in the casino, it just never appealed to him. Erik in this suit, however, was too much. The lithe muscles rippling underneath the fabric, and the way he moved as if he wore this for years prior. Maybe he did have to dress as a girl before, it would make sense from his last occupation. Now Eleven’s thoughts fully focused on what Erik did before they met in those dungeons, causing his face to light up entirely in red.

Eleven is startled from his thoughts when Erik saunters over smiling, “I know where the plant is, we can go there as soon as you want! Told him it was my ‘lifelong dream to see it!’” When he spoke the last words, he took on a feminine flirty voice that El didn’t even know he could reach. Erik also batted his eyelashes and clasped his hands together as he wiggled his shoulders, imitating the body language he took on earlier to convince the man.

El looked at the ground, letting his hair fall like a curtain over his face. “I-I have to go lie down I don’t feel well.” He began to walk towards the inn and then looked back to the party, “Can you guys please get some more things for the road while I lay down?” After content with the nods in response, he continued his walk as he hoped no one saw the growing problem in his pants.

“How weird, I hope our little darling is not catching a fever!” Sylvando frowned slightly then quickly turned it to a smile, clapping his hands together. “Right! Let’s go get supplies!”  
Erik watched El disappear into the inn, a pang of disappointment and worry hitting him. Before he knows what he is doing, words tumble out of his mouth, “I’m gonna go check on him.” and he walks his way to the inn, trying to rush without tripping.

“Oh, I forgot to thank him!” Jade gasped.

“I think he’s going to get thanks enough.” Veronica spoke before the twins broke into peals of giggles.

Eleven closed the door to their room with a slam, sliding down the door with an exasperated gasp. Why was that so fucking hot, why did he like it so much? Was it because it was Erik? Or just boys in general? Oh, fuck… was he gay? He never thought of it, but he never was attracted to Gemma beyond enjoying talking to her. El never noticed any of the ‘supple curves’ or got lost in her lips and words like from the books his mom used to keep around. Erik though…

His thoughts ran wild about the thief he met in those dungeons as he yanked at the belt around his waist. El threw the coat aside and quickly worked his pants and boxers off and away. He sat on the bed and looked down at his cock, which was hard from need. He leaned himself against the backboard, hand grasping his length with a tentative touch, becoming more set as he listened to the ambience. He might be able to finish this need off quickly and be back before anyone suspects.

El nodded to himself and started slow, trying to focus on the feeling instead of what set this off. His other hand slithered up his shirt to play with his nipples, forcing a low quiet sound out of him.

He failed to not think of the lithe muscles he had witnessed, the smirk Erik flashed, the hood coming off to reveal a beautiful man beneath, and the suit. The suit left nothing to the imagination at all. 

His legs showing through the netting, the choker around his neck. His mind’s eye brought his gaze further down Erik’s body and focused on the bulge and ass that the suit made apparent, painfully so. He wanted to scream, Erik had no right to be that hot in that stupid outfit, with the silly tail, the oversized bangles-

Eleven's thoughts were cut short as his voice quickly grew whiny and short as his pace picked up.

Once his capacity to think had returned, El tried to think about other times he had done this, what he did to get to this high in previous iterations. Anything to stop fantasizing about his best friend and partner in crime pinning the Luminary down, maybe tying El up with the red sash he always wore. Great, in trying to not think about it, El made him sexier. He must be some kind of creep for thinking like this. Hopefully he can get this done before the rest of the party gets back, take a bath and clean away all of these thoughts.

He snaps from his self beratement when he hears a knock and a voice as the door opened, "Hey partner, are you oka- whoa!" Erik eyes focused on the situation before him, realizing the truth of why El didn't feel well. 

His brain flashed through many thoughts as he fought to regain composure. At first it was soaring happy screams of _"He likes me!"_ , which then migrated to what he should do in this situation. Taking a moment to look at the length within El's hand, Erik let out an appreciative whistle as he shut the door behind him.

"Well, well, guess my acting was just that good." Erik smirked and started to walk towards the wide eyed, red faced Luminary. Halfway through his sexy strut, he felt his entire weight go sideways as the stiletto swept out from underneath his feet. Soon enough, he was on the floor, mumbling out frustrated curses at his ruined attempt of being sexy and flirtatious. 

El stared at him, still speechless but slowly realizing the situation. One laugh that sounded like a cough snuck out, and before long it turned into a laughing fit. His stomach hurt from the giggles escaping him. Erik looked up and found himself laughing too, the laughter spilling from the Luminary was quite contagious. 

Erik finally dragged himself onto the bed, the chuckles slowing to a stop. "So…" His eyes focused lower than El's face, down and down until it focused on his dick. "Was this in response to me… wearing this?" He gestured to the outfit, which creaked in response.

El covered his face after pulling the blanket over the rehardening length. "I-I don't know! Maybe! I never really thought myself to be the type…!" Eleven's voice came out shrill and nervous. He squeaked when Erik gently moved the blanket off of El and then almost fainted when a finger was pressed to his lips.

“Listen, partner. I guess I can’t keep quiet about this anymore. The second I saw you in the sunlight, the moment your eyes caught the sky and _gleamed_ like the most precious gem a thief could steal…” Erik fell quiet, looking for his next words in the hands at his lap. “I don’t know what I’m saying, other than… I really like you, and… well… I was hoping you did too!” He rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous chuckle crawling up his throat.

El’s eyes lit up further with each word, “You… you’re serious?”

“Hmm… how about I prove it.” Erik’s face betrayed mischievous intentions, which just made El’s cock throb more. He wanted Erik to look at him every moment like that, or at least he thought so until his look softened. That look was enough to make him buck. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

El watched in mesmerized embarrassment as his cock was grabbed by Erik’s thieving hands. He flinched and closed his eyes, gripping the sheets. He couldn’t stop the moan from escaping as warm, wet heat closed around his length. El felt lips touch the base and opened his eyes, entirely shocked to see Erik had put El’s whole cock in his mouth. Erik slid off of it with a pop sound and smiled. “Did you like that little demo?”

El didn’t even realize that he was nodding until Erik smiled and licked the head. “I used to have to hide the stuff I stole in creative ways you know. Enough times will stop you from ever feeling like you’re gonna barf when something big goes in again.” He grinned and then El’s cock was swallowed by the warm wetness of Erik’s mouth again.

El moaned and tried to find a better grip, hands eventually gripping into Erik’s hair and pulling. “I know you we-- ngh! trying to say you don- mmph, have a gag reflex but… could you have said it any worse?”

Erik laughed around the intrusion his mouth, causing El to buck his hips wildly and uncontrollably, making Erik moan in turn. Readjusting his position, Erik wrapped his arms around Eleven’s waist and got to work, bobbing his head in rhythm with the movement of the hips he now hugged.

He had heard stories from the bars he had frequented before going after the orb about precum’s taste, but this wasn’t like it at all. It was far from the nasty tales Erik was told by many a drunk gentleman and lady. It was salty, like stew, it made him doubt the sanctity of the food Eleven made the party. He quickly shook the thought away, no way would the Luminary ever do such a nasty thing.

Speaking of Eleven, he pulled at Erik’s hair, the moans escaping his mouth uncontrollable now. He gasped out Erik’s name between moans, and his legs fought for more stable footing. Just hearing his name come from the Luminary in such a manner, made Erik make a silent apology to Yggdrasil for stealing Her leaf as he picked up in pace.

Before he would’ve liked it, he felt El give a final tensing tremble, ready to let go. Erik withdrew so only the head of El’s cock remained in his mouth. He lapped underneath it, bobbing for El to finally let go. 

Hot liquid filled his mouth as El fell limp, panting. He let it sit on his tongue as he pulled off of the boy. Where the precum tasted like stew, this was like the noodle soup they served in Hotto. If this was what cum tasted like, he wouldn’t mind having it fairly often, maybe even daily. His thoughts had raced at this moment, realizing the erection he had was throbbing; but he also realized that he just sucked off the most important man in Erdrea right now. The man he had a pining for about a month now just revealed he loved him back. It was exhilarating.

Erik couldn’t dwell on these happy thoughts for a long time, cut short by another throb of need through his leotard. He smiled to himself and swallowed the load he had kept in his mouth with a loud gulp, causing El to shudder. He sat up, wiping the last dribbling drops of cum away from his face with his wrist. “Think you still got more in you…?” Erik smiled at El.

El looked down at the now limp dick, “I don’t think so…”

Erik tutted, “Well that won’t do!” And took off the bunny ear headband, placing it on El’s head. He struggled with the jacket and finally grew aggravated, ripping the bottom part of the leotard away and watching the cock contained underneath come free. 

El smiled, “I guess I’ll make two next time I use the forge, because I wanna see you in this again. Maybe all of the time” The tone of amusement in El’s voice drove Erik crazy.

Erik gently picked up the soft member of El’s in his hand, smiling up at the boy and then kissing him. He thrust his hand up and down sharply as they kissed, earning a small gasp of stifled arousal from Eleven. 

Once they pulled away from each other, Erik ground a fishnetted knee onto the hardening erection of El’s. “Eri- Erik! I… I love you..” El blushed and covered his face.

“At least ask me out to dinner first…!” He laughed jauntily, then leaned in close once El’s blush deepened. He kissed the back of both hands, the right, followed by the left. His lips lingered upon the Luminary symbol, internally thanking it for their meeting. “...I love you too.” 

Erik felt over El’s boner, “Ready for round 2…?” He smiled.

Eleven nodded, waiting for Erik to put his mouth around his dick again. This time, however… Erik went over to his own bags. “I wanted to use this with… someone else. Before I got imprisoned.” 

He pulled a small vial out, smiling awkwardly. “But… they found the love of their life, and I found mine!” He got onto the bed again, coating his fingers in the vial’s liquid.

Eleven looked at his fingers then the vial. “What’s that for?” His head tilted.

Erik laughed until it was cut back by a small grunt as he used two fingers to slick up his own ass. “It’s to make sure I don’t have a hard time fitting myself on.” He chuckled confidently, but El could hear the uncertain tremble.

“Ready?” Erik smirked. El nodded and watched as the lithe thief straddled the Luminary’s stomach and then worked himself above El’s throbbing erection. El watched Erik’s brows crease in concentration as he lowered himself onto the waiting cock. He grunted in pain, nails digging into El’s shoulders as he slowly got more and more of El in himself.

“A-are you okay?” The mere rumble of El’s voice vibrating against and in Erik made him stop and shudder, his nails dug deeper into flesh. 

“Fine…!” He gritted his teeth and roared in pain and pleasure as he fully lowered himself onto El. El gasped in shock and bucked instinctively.

“E-Eri-”

“Shhh, okay? Let’s start slow.”

Erik soon found himself grinding against El’s hips as he tangled his fingers into El’s perfect, silky hair. It somehow never became a mess, even when he purposely tried to make it one, it always fell back perfectly into place. Erik’s mouth grabbed desperately at El’s, biting the other’s bottom lip until they wrangled back, forming a mess of a makeout.

El’s hips bucked into Erik’s making them both moan in their kiss. “H-hey, a little eager huh?” Erik tried to maintain his composure, the sweat now showing on his brow. El giggled, causing Erik to roll his eyes and chuckle. “God, you’re so fucking cute.”

“Lucky me, cause you are too”

“Oh now you’re not making it sexy anymore.”

“Who said it had to be?”

Erik laughed and then worked his ass off of El’s cock, stopping just before the head left him. He slammed himself down again, causing sharp intakes from both. Erik went with a shorter distance this time, and not all the way down. Once ensuring El was comfortable, Erik finally found the spot that made each thrust make him see stars.

“E-El…! Holy shit!” His face flushed as he searched for grounding, his vision and mind quickly leaving him. Everything was a blur of colors but Erik focused on the two bright blue orbs in his vision. Was he drooling? He didn’t know. Did he care? Not particularly.

Moans began to intertwine as their speed increased. Pleas in the form of the others name filled the room, as well as promises and sweet nothings. They had hidden it from each other for so long, this just felt _right_ to them both.

Both of their bodies tensed as they reached their climax, they locked eyes and nodded, smirking as they typically would in battle; this plan, however, was not to attack or run. 

With one big shudder and a scream of the others name they both collapsed onto each other, the space between their torsos filled with sticky, warm liquid.  
Erik was filled too, and he found that he wouldn’t mind feeling that more often. Was that weird? After giving it some thought Erik realized he didn’t care about whether it was or not. He peeled himself off of Eleven with a grin and stood. 

“C-can we do that again later?” El asked with an exhausted smile. 

Erik went to grab a wet washcloth from the bathroom, coming back and wiping the Luminary’s torso clean. “Yeah, that… that was good.” Erik bit back the need to tell him about the Hotto Noodle Soup taste, deciding it wasn’t worth the explanation.

“We should probably get cleaned up before they get back, love” El smiled, tasting the word love on his lips. He and Erik were together now, so it only felt right.  
Erik looked at him for a second, processing the end of the statement before smirking and hugging El. “I can’t believe a lowly thief stole Yggdrasil’s favorite leaf! Maybe I am the greatest.” 

He gave El a peck on the lips, tasting the remnants of blood and cum from their escapade. It was far from sexy, but when the sweetest blue eyes stared at you with hope and overwhelming happiness, it felt… exhilarating.

“Let’s go clean up.” El was swept off the bed into lean arms, to which he responded by digging his head into the crook of his captor’s neck.

“Yeah… and Erik?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
